


Elliott Emile Patton And Roman Are Baby And Everyone Would Die For Them

by Screams_in_anxiety



Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Magic, Genderfluid Dr. Emile Picani
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24352363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screams_in_anxiety/pseuds/Screams_in_anxiety
Summary: I just love Elliott Emile Patton and Roman okay?First part is a group chat but not okay? (Emile and Elliott)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Elliott (Cartoon Therapy), Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Elliott & Dr. Emile Picani, Elliott/Mitchell (Cartoon Therapy)
Kudos: 7





	Elliott Emile Patton And Roman Are Baby And Everyone Would Die For Them

Emile Picani:Happy Baby

Elliott(does Elliott have a last name?) Firestone:Sad Baby  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Happy Baby:Elliott are you excited for college?

Sad Baby:I mean yeah?

Happy Baby:what's wrong?

Sad Baby:what if we don't get any classes together? I'll be all alone

Happy Baby:Awwwwww! But really Elliott I'll still be there for you!

Sad Baby:I know

Happy Baby:do you though?

Sad Baby:yes?

Happy Baby:I don't like that question mark! Leave your window unlocked I'm coming over!

Sad Baby:what!? Emile no!!

Happy Baby:Can't stop me I'm already out the door!

Sad Baby:what if Mitchell thinks I'm cheating on him again?

Happy Baby:your still with him?

Sad Baby:his kinda the only other person who can stand me...

Happy Baby:Elliott I'd die for you

Sad Baby:Please don't Emile!

Happy Baby:I won't but I would if needed

Sad Baby:how close to my house are you?

Happy Baby:here

Sad Baby:okay  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Elliott got up and walked to their window opening only to see Emile already there

"How do you do?" Emile asked climbing into their room

"I'm okay I guess,how do you do?" Elliott mumbled closing their window and locking it

Turning around they got to see their friend sense for as long as both could remember fall face first into their bed

"Oh,I'm fine!" Was Emile replied but Elliott wasn't really sure

They sat next to Emile who immediately rolled around and shoved their face into their thighs 

"I'm gonna miss you!" Emile whined making Elliott laugh

"I'll miss you to but we'll still have each backs right?" Elliott asked playing with Emile hair nervously

Emile sighed nodding "and we'll live together!"

Elliott frowned "yeah but there'll be like others there"

"Well you'll finally be away from Mitchell!" Emile chirped making Elliott smile

"I suppose your right..." Elliott mumbled

"Mhm! Now let's get you packed!" Emile yelled jumping off their bed

"Let's" They agreed laughing at their friend's energy


End file.
